Give Them A Show
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: Hermione and Luna, two BFFs in college, are walking one day into the courtyard when what do they find but a couple of boys... holding hands! .:. slight crack, AU, and includes boylove and fangirling. but you'll have to read to find out who the boys are.


**A/N: A dream of mine inspired this. Please don't ask. XD**

**BTW: this is an AU, in which the HP gang is at college. :3**

* * *

Hermione Granger steps around a corner, giggling to her closest friend Luna Lovegood about a silly theory she has pertaining to Professor Lupin and werewolves. However, as her gaze scans the courtyard of Hogwarts University, she stops dead in her tracks.

"What's the matter, Hermi-chan?" Luna asks innocently, once again using her anime-inspired nickname for her friend. Luna is a bit of a fanatic when it comes to Japanese cartoons. She's the sort who has miscellaneous anime tee-shirts and plushies, and ships pairings of all sorts, including homosexual ones.

Hermione blinks twice and adverts her eyes to turn and face Luna. "Um. See those guys behind me?"

Luna glances over her friend's shoulder, past her messy auburn hair. She shrugs. "Yes, what about them?"

"They're… holding hands."

"So? Plenty of people hold hands," Luna says airily as she brushes her wavy blonde hair back. She smiles. "Ginny and I hold hands sometimes when we're in town, and the Weasley twins jokingly hold hands sometimes. What's the big deal?"

Hermione flushes. "I know, but… _look!_ Their fingers are laced together! None of the people you just named do that."

Luna peers harder, and sure enough, she spots the intertwined digits. "Oh." A blush of her own blossoms across her face, and then a shy smile. "Say, Hermi-chan… think we should get closer and spy on them?"

The bookworm nearly drops her precious textbooks. "Wh-what?" She shakes her head. "No, that's… rude! I could never –"

But Luna is giggling in that spacey way she does, and that only means one thing: she's going to do as she pleases. So she takes Hermione by the arm and drags her behind one of Hogwarts' many pillars to sneak a peek at the two boys.

They are on a backless stone bench, the shorter of the two leaning rather than sitting, while the taller one beside him sits casually. They both have black hair, but the shorter male wears it in a messy, flippy, emo cut, while the other wears his in a short, sleek, mature cut. The longer-haired boy has eyes so green that Luna and Hermione can see the hue even at a distance, whereas the other, taller boy's eye color is a mystery.

"So you know who they are?" Luna wonders aloud. Her curiosity always has gotten the better of her.

Hermione squints to see the two college boys' faces clearer. "The shorter one is Harry Potter; he went to high school with me, and we got to know each other a little before college started when we met up at the eye doctor. He was getting contacts, and I was getting reading glasses." She cocks her head to the right. "But I don't know who the other guy is. He looks older than us; a college junior or senior, maybe?"

"Perhaps," Luna agrees with a small nod. Something occurs to her. "Contacts?" the blonde repeats. "Is that why Harry's eyes are so green?"

Hermione laughs. "No, actually! It's weird, but that's his real eye color." She leans in to her friends ear and adds, "And get this: he has a tattoo. I saw it when he flipped his hair in our senior year. It's of a lightning bolt."

"That's amazing," Luna smiles. She glances back at the two boys and sighs dreamily. "I wonder how long they've been dating. Do you think they're in love?"

Hermione flushes and looks down at her Mary Jane shoes. "I-I wouldn't know. I can never tell things like that, and I could never ask. But… they do look happy."

Out of the blue, Harry leans up to whisper something in the taller boy's ear. His shoulder leans against the older boy's shoulder for support as their hands remain laced together. As soon as he pulls away, Luna spots him grinning, and Hermione catches the older boy blushing furiously.

"I bet I know which one the seme is~," Luna jokes, her voice slightly too loud from excitement. "Ukes always blush really red, and semes always smirk."

Hermione elbows her friend in the side. "Shh, they might hear us!"

Suddenly, Harry is reaching across his chest to touch the opposite side of his partner's face, pulling him down into a kiss.

Hermione squeaks out a gasp, and Luna blushes before glancing away.

As Harry releases his boyfriend, he grins and shouts, "Hey, you two! We know you're there! Are you enjoying the show?"

"Harry!" the other boy barks, and nudges him. The green-eyed freshman ignores him.

Luna yanks Hermione out from behind the pillar as they step out into the open, caught red-handed. "I'm so sorry," Luna mutters softly. "We didn't mean to –"

"Of course you meant to," Harry chuckles, and lets go of his partner's hand as he stands up fully. The older boy follows suit, standing beside him with traces of pink still dusting his cheeks. "But that's alright. We're actually flattered. Aren't we, Tom?"

His boyfriend sighs and nods. When he speaks, his voice is smooth and alluring, with deep, rich tones. "Yes. But only because it's rare to find people who accept homosexuality." He crosses his arms over his chest. "But the remark about me being uke was uncalled for."

"Y-you know what that is?" Luna swallows. This guy… is intimidating. And this close, the two girls notice that the older boy's eyes are a strange brown that is nearly red. In fact, in the late summer lighting, they _do_ look like two orbs of crimson. It's eerie.

The older boy smiles, his teeth seeming to glitter in the sunlight. "Of course. I use the Internet too, you know." His lips arch into a frown that is nearly a pout. "So I can assure you that I'm no uke. I could dominate Harry if I wanted to."

Harry snorts. He leans close to Hermione and mutters behind one of his hands, "Between you and me, he never wants to. He says that he can manipulate and rule over anybody, and it's true, but he says that when it comes to me, he likes to be ruled instead. I'm his only equal, so he's comfortable with me."

Tom scowls. "I heard that, Harry!"

The shorter male snickers momentarily as he leans away from the bookworm. "Sorry, Tom. But you know it's true. You said so yourself!"

Tom mutters something under his break before glancing away, his arms tightening their hold around one another.

"Anyway," Harry says with a wink, "We'll be seeing you ladies. As for right now, Mr. Riddle-who-is-not-an-uke and I need to head to our next class."

"Okay. Bye-bye~!" Luna waves as the two boy head off, Tom giving Harry what appears to be a lecture. The blonde girl turns to her friend. "That was so fun! We have to spy on people more often."

Hermione feel embarrassed, but she nods. "Yeah… that was interesting, at least. And something I can use as part of my study for my sociology class."

"But I wonder…" Luna begins, one of her nails tapping her chin, "What do you think Harry said to Tom before he kissed him?"

Hermione has a theory about that. She grins. "Probably something along the lines of, 'Hey, Tommy: want to give those fangirls a show?'"

"How do you know?" Luna asks, giggling.

Hermione winks. "Because," she states, "I was at a good enough angle to read his lips."


End file.
